Bring Me To Life
by Thorn Elemental
Summary: Link always thought that Dark Link was a being of pure evil and darkness, but what if there is a dark secret to Dark Link? Yay! Chappie 5 up! This is the story, Without A Spirit But With A Soul with a new name. please reveiw.
1. Intro

**_Without a Spirit but With a Soul_**- By Thorn Elemental

**INTRODUCTION-Haunting**

            _It still haunts me._

_            That day in the Temple of the Water, as I progressed into the next room, I expected another very easy puzzle. How wrong I was._

_            As I walked into the room of illusion, I was immediately surprised. A quick glance around told me I was in paradise, that or the Sacred Realm. Slowly I walked toward the center of the haven, and looked at the tree in front of me. Leaning on the plant was the figure I would never forget, the being of pure darkness.  It looked exactly like me, though it looked nothing like me at all._

_            I don't know how long I stared at it. Well anyway, the next thing I knew I had a sword swinging at me. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours, and it seemed as I hit the dark one, he only got even more aggressive and powerful._

_ It only hit me once, the sword did not cut my skin, but it instead sent an icy chill through my heart rather than make me bleed or bruise. The blow seemed to spread fear and sadness through my body, throwing me into endless depression that seemed impossible to escape from._

_"NO," I said trying to focus, "I must do this for the people of Hyrule, the sages, and for Zelda!"_

_ I struck again, catching the thing off guard. I glared at it, and it stared at me, and in those evil, red eyes, I could have sworn I saw sorrow, fear, and depression. The look was lost though, as it barraged me once more._

_After I had slayed the thing, and watched it burst into flames, I couldn't help but feel…**sorry **for the thing. That look in his…its eyes,_

_            It haunts me during the day,_

_            It stalks me in my sleep,_

  
            _And I am now determined to someday figure out the secret of my dark side._

_            Dark Me_

_            My Mirror Image_

_            The Dark Hero of Time_

_            Dark Link_


	2. Well Lately I've had a Nightmare

CHAPTER ONE- Well Lately I've had a Nightmare… 

             ABC= narrative thoughts                            _ABC= thoughts being thought   _

_              In Link's point of view                                       In Link's point of view   _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

            "LIIIIINK!" Saria's voice rung through my tree house. "Come on, its already 11:30! Time for breakfast!"

            "Uhhhhhhh…" I didn't mind being woken up, I was having another Dark Link nightmare. Of course, that doesn't make me any less sleepy._ Maybe I should ignore her fer once and just go back to sleep…_

****

**_            "_**GGGGRRRRRRRRGGHHHH**_" _**_Heh, can't pass up food on an empty stomach._

I hopped out of bed, put on my undershirt, and then slipped on my tunic and my boots, and strapped on my belt. I'm very glad that my tunic and stuff is one size fit all, or I would've outgrown them a year ago, since I actually grow, much unlike Kokiri who never grew up past the age of eleven.

            Instead, as I found out in that other timeline, that I am in fact a Hylian, given to the Great Deku Tree from a dying Hylian mother during the Great War. 

            As I walked towards the tree house door I froze…

            _Something is watching me…_

"AAHHHH!" I screamed as I fell to the floor.

            "Hehehehe! I never cease to surprise you, do I Link?"

            "Skull Kid?" It was the skull kid I saved from Majora's Mask a few years ago. After saving him, he decided to tag along and hang out at the Kokiri's part of the forest with me and Saria. 

             "Come on sleepy head, let's go over to Saria's and have something to eat!"

            I followed Skull Kid out the door and over to Saria's house.

            "Hi Saria!" I said as we walked through her door.

            "Hey guys, come on in and sit down. Today we're having toast, roasted deku nuts, deku salad, oh yeah, Bruce, you know, one of the know-it-all bros, managed to kill a wild wolfos so we also have some cooked wolfos to eat too."

            "Cool! I haven't had meat in a long time, since most Kokiri are vegetarians."

            "I'll go without the meat," said Skull Kid, "I'm a vegetarian too."

______________*_________________*_*_*_*______________*_________________

            (Link is sitting playing around with his food with his fork.)

            "What's wrong Link? Not hungry?" asked Saria.

            "GGGGHHHHRRRRRR"

            "No, still hungry." I said. "It's just, something's been bothering me."

            Skull Kid leaned in to listen while Saria motioned with her hand to go on.

            "Saria, since you're the sage of forest, you should remember Dark Link."

            Saria nodded.

            "Well lately I've had nightmares about it. In them I'm in some room in Hyrule Castle probably from the looks of the room, it's sort of blurry then, but I could tell that a man was talking about…" _What was he talking about? _"Something. I don't really remember. Next thing I know Dark Link is slashing away at me!"             Saria leaned closer in on me and Skull Kid listened eagerly. 

            "And what scares me most guys, is that sometimes, my dreams aren't just dreams, they actually happen!"

            "Maybe you should go see Zelda about it." Saria suggested.

            "That's a great idea! Not only will I be where the vision took place, I'll get help on what to do about it from Zelda!"

            I jumped out of my seat and started running out of the house.

            "THANKS FOR THE FOOD SARIA!"

            Saria shook her head. "He's always looking for adventure…"  

   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I picked up my old gilded sword off its rack, swung it a few times pretending to be fighting an invisible enemy. Got my shield, my bow, my ocarina, and all my other gear into that bottomless magic pouch of mine. The Hero of Time was ready for another adventure.


	3. Prophecy

CHAPTER TWO-Prophecy 

            Luckily I didn't have trouble getting past the guard guarding the gate, thanks to the vines that for some reason grow on the cliff_. Now that I am ready for those guards it shouldn't be a problem this time around. _I lit the fuse on one of my bombs, and tossed it as hard as I could towards the great fairy fountain to the right of the castle. Those stupid guards went over to see what it was as soon as the explosion went off; not even thinking it could just be a distraction. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            When I got to the fountain where I last climbed through to get to the courtyard, I realized that I had definitely outgrown it. "Well Link, this really isn't going too well now is it?" I scolded myself. _Maybe I could pick the lock with an arrow… hmmmm…_

I took out one of my arrows and fitted the point into the keyhole, and after a few minutes of struggle I managed to open the door. For some reason there weren't any guards to dodge today. _Probably on lunch break, go figure. _So I simply walked up to the castle courtyard and sure enough, there she was, _Zelda._

            "Hey Zelda!"

            Zelda looked up. "Link? LINK!" She then decided to run up and give me a hug. A VERY BIG hug.

            "Zelda…too…much…hugging…"

            "Why did you come here Link?"

            "Well Zelda, I came for a little emotional support on some recent dreams I've been having."

            Zelda looked surprised at this.

            "In my dreams, I was in the castle, in some dark room with flames around the walls, everything gets blurry for a second, and the next thing I know, Dark Link is hacking away at me!"

            Zelda looked even more amazed at this.

            "I had the exact same dream but I was watching you battle! By Din, do you think it's another one of our prophecies? 

            "I'm afraid that's the other reason why I'm here, I brought all my equipment and I think I'm ready to battle it again, also if the prophecy is correct, the battle will take place inside of this castle."

            There was a brief pause,

            "Oh yeah, Zelda, I was wondering if you knew any place in the castle that was like the room in the prophecy."

            "Wait, let me think of a room like it for a second." After another brief pause Zelda snapped her fingers, "The ritual tower!"

I gulped. "The ritual tower?" _Sounds kinda scary. _

            "Don't worry Link, the ritual tower is there only for tradition. We don't make sacrifices or that kind of stuff in there, even though some pray to the goddesses in there."

            "Alright then, let's go!"


	4. The Guardian

            **Hey Everyone! Did you people enjoy the first three chapters of my first story? Well you now have another one! **After like, two weeks… stupid Internet access failures…  

**LINK: GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

**Chapter 3- The Guardian of the Door  **

 "Zelda, is it just me, or do these stairs look exactly like the ones that led to Gannondorf's room?" _Yeah, that is starting to creep me out. Ughhh, bad memories…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"These toys are too much for you! Now give them to me!"

"No you long nosed, green skinned freak of nature!"

"Then I guess I'll have to do this the hard way…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Link," Zelda said snapping me back to reality. "I'm assuming this is the part of the castle Gannondorf transformed into his room."

"Oh." 

            We kept walking up those nearly endless stairs all the way to the large, circular room at the top.

            "AAAAAHHHHH!" I looked to see what Zelda was screaming at, and I gasped too. A dark purple glow was being emitted from the golden door in front of us, and Zelda and I could only watch in terror as a huge, almost bird-like creature came out of the darkness. It looked as though it was partly rotting flesh held up by machinery. Four spider-like legs supported its body, and although three of its four arms looked natural, one had a rusty circular blade where one of its clawed hands would normally be.

_Eww, that thing is gross!_

            Without thinking I drew my sword and struck the beast with my sword, only to find that the flesh cut off grew right back. The creature lunged at me and tried to slash me with its claws, but I managed to only get a few minor scratches. The monster then grabbed my waist with one of its claws, and punched me across the room with one of its other hands. 

            "Uhhhhh" I was groaning while sitting next to the now crumbling stone wall. Now you might have felt hurt now and then, but you _really_ don't know pain until you've been punched into a stone wall by that thing. I have no idea why I didn't die right there and then, but it seemed the goddesses didn't want me to join them yet. I managed to use whatever strength I had left to pull out a royal blue colored potion. I took a sip and my strength immediately came back to me. A couple of my cuts stopped bleeding and began to disappear. The monster wasn't done with me though; it rushed toward me and grabbed my waist again. There was a loud humming sound as its blade began to whirl.

_Oooohhh craaaap. It's going to slice my head off!_ _Oh wait! I think I feel my bow and arrows!_

I managed to squeeze out my bow and ice arrows; I nocked one in and fired straight at its head, ice then covering every part of its body.I easily slid out of the icy hand on to the floor.

            _Uh oh…_

            The iced creature was shaking rapidly. Suddenly, there was a large shattering sound. The monster broke out of the ice! _No more mister nice guy…_I nocked another arrow, but this time the arrow burst into flame as it soared through the air; straight into its chest. The monster screeched in pain as its flesh burnt away, revealing the metal and its core; a black orb.

            I fired one last arrow from my bow; this one was glowing with blinding light. As it struck the monster's core, it screamed once again while the metal "skeleton" fell to the ground.

            I ran to Zelda, who was in the corner trying to stay away from the battle.

            "Zelda (gasp) what was (gasp) that (gasp) thing?" _Yeah Zelda, what is that part bird, part machine, part spider, and part something almost as scary as Majora? _

            "They're called bloodstocks. They're supposed to be nearly extinct and very powerful. They were also one of Gannondorf's most powerful creations, but they started killing each other, so there are only a few left. However, they didn't get left behind in the other time line, because of the dark magic in their core."

            "That's nice Zelda." I didn't feel in the mood for a lecture on bloodstock history. 

I sat down and popped open the bottle that held one of my blue potions and took another sip. Instantly I felt my energy come back. Even more of my bruises and scrapes healed too. I hopped back up. "Zelda, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt in the next room." 

_Goddesses, that sounded so cheesy. _ 

        I stepped towards the golden door leading to the next chamber.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**!!!!????????????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!**

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! Finally, another chapter is done. Ready for the next one? I'm pretty sure that's where the true plot begins………………………………**

**If you were wondering what age Link is, he's 13, this is about 2 years after Majora's Mask. Can anybody tell where I got the bloodstock from? If you do know, please say in a review!**

**            More people need to review! I'm losing inspiration here! I accept all reviews, weather they be good or bad! People who are reading this story and not reviewing, please just take a couple of minutes to write something. I don't care if it's a flame… okay; maybe I do, but just write something!**

**C-ya!**


	5. A Secret Revealed

I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. Camp, swim team, and a vacation to the beach have drained my writing time this month. Anyway.  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Disclaimer: I do NOT own the legend of Zelda. I don't own the song, "Faint", which I am listening to now, I don't own a non-screwed up version of the original Zelda game, I don't own the monster called a bloodstock from last chapter, I don't even own the computer I'm typing on! ^______^  
  
CHAPTER 4 - A Secret Revealed  
  
I stepped cautiously into the dark room, expecting another attack. A statue of the creator, Farore stood over two giant torches and an altar that had on it what looked like someone's face. I couldn't really see it in the dark of the room. A man in a gerudian robe was in front of this altar, a man I hoped I would never see again.  
  
Gannondorf.  
  
"So you came, just as I thought you would."  
  
I growled at him, " What are you doing here? How did you get out of the barrier?"  
  
Gannondorf turned to face me.  
  
Whoa! Gannondork put on a few pounds in the Dark Realm!  
  
"I've been out of that damn seal for months!" Gannondorf growled. "You mean nobody's sensed the dark energy here?" He chuckled. "Not even Zelda? GOOD! I wasn't trying to be noticed by anyone."  
  
I gritted my teeth. "While you do what? You didn't answer my other  
question!"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Cause I've got light arrows already out and ready to fire," I said as I nocked one.  
  
"Fine," Gannondorf said. " I'm performing a type of soul ritual, that's all I'm saying."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You are clueless, aren't you?" Gannondorf stepped aside from the altar revealing the fierce deity mask!  
  
"Link, two years ago when you put on the mask and turned into the warrior, did you feel like you had almost no control over what you were doing? Have you lately been having dreams about the dark version of you in the water temple? Have you ever wondered about the legend of Majora's Mask, or what happened to your father after your mom dropped you off at the forest?"  
  
"What do my parents have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything. The legend that moronic mask salesman told you is a load of crap. What really happened, was after the war was over, I followed Tyron, your father, who was limping back towards the castle town hoping to get into the crowded hospital when he met the sorceress and mask collector known as Majora."  
  
What was that!?  
  
"She made a bet with him, and if he won the bet he would be healed and nourished, but if he lost, he would have his soul trapped within himself and then sealed inside a mask."  
  
Something's coming...  
  
"He lost the bet and as Majora cast the spell, he used some magic of his own to deflect the curse. His spell backfired though, and both he and Majora were sealed within masks with no trace of their former selves, no souls to keep them from doing wrong. And so I was easily able to take over the dark entities they had become, and then change their form to my liking."  
  
"So your saying that I still have an alive family member, but has had his soul sealed inside of a mask?" Could this get any more ironic?  
  
"Yes, that's true, but he's not in the mask anymore."  
  
It's here.  
  
There was a familiar 'ching' sound as a sword was put up to my neck.  
  
"I'm so glad I could stall you with info while the ritual finished itself. TYRON!" Dark Link turned his head to listen. "Kill him."  
  
Dark Link's swipe was met with mine, sending sparks flying throughout the room as the blades scraped against each other. This clash was followed by another clash, and more and more blows were exchanged between us. I parried a slash and stabbed, but it was blocked by Dark Link's shield. I took out my arrows and fired a light arrow into Dark Link's chest, stunning it. Slashing wildly at Dark Link, I thought I had the upper hand, but it simply slammed its shield into my face. I took a breath as blood trickled down my face and struck again. The swordplay went on and on, and I was starting to get tired.  
  
In a last desperate attempt to beat Dark Link, I threw a crystal containing Din's fire onto the ground, shattering it and spreading flame around me, scorching Dark Link. Still burning, Dark Link stepped back into nothingness.  
  
"Boy," Gannondorf said, "You have witnessed your father at minimal power. Don't expect it to be this easy again."  
  
GANNONDUFUS YOU'RE GOING DOWN!  
  
Gannondorf conjured a ball of light as I charged at him, and slammed it on the ground causing a bright flash and knocking me down. And in a split second, all traces of Gannondorf disappeared from the tower.  
  
Coward...  
  
I stepped out of the room and Zelda ran over to me.  
  
"Zelda," I said blankly, "can you show me where the library is?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, was that a good chapter? The plot has been revealed, and I have a good idea where I'm going with the story from here, but I'd be glad to listen to a few suggestions that are better than my plan. Did the whole "LINK, I AM YOUR FATHER" thing seem kinda cheesy? Oh well, it's the plot. Oh, and the Bloodstock from last chapter is Magic: the Gathering card. Am I the only Magic player on the site?  
  
MORE REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! I AM REALLY CONSIDERING STOPPING THE WRITING OF THIS FIC! INSPIRATION TANKS ARE LOW, AND THEY NEED TO BE FILLED. PLEASE REVIEW! WILL ONLY SUBMIT NEXT CHAPTER AFTER 3 REVIEWS. Goodbye! 


End file.
